Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery AI
Semiautonomous Enhanced Combat Ops: Neuro-integration Delivery AI (SECOND) is a non-sentient information delivery Artificial Intelligence used by Crynet's Nanosuit 2 as a data storage, delivery, and transfer device that allows the suit to store its data within the brain of the user, and stream data directly into the user's brain almost instantly. It is thoroughly described in Crysis: Legion. Overview SECOND acts as a hyper-fast data tool that stores all its information in the most powerful supercomputer known to man: The human brain. By doing this it has an ultra high-capacity storage medium for a myriad of valuable data such as videos, schematics, and audio files. SECOND can also regulate nearly all of the N2 suit functions. SECOND is powered by a parasitic blood-glucose infusion and an electrolytic microstack which takes the form of a small chip; it is essentially a biological computer. SECOND is immensely fast, with the ability to process data at 1.5 billion instructions per-second (GIPS). The AI is kept at a non-sentient level for the safety of the wearer and those around him/her (counting that they are not his/her enemies). So far, SECOND has only been seen equipped in the Nanosuit 2. Known features *'Speech augmentation:' While the Nanosuit 2 itself has a built-in speech synthesizer, Prophet was able to utilize it without using the standard saccadal text interface. SECOND is able to interpret the suit operator's "will to speak" and process it forward to the synthesizer all by itself. Furthermore, SECOND is able to both aid and alter the speech pattern and vocabulary of the speaker on topics he would normally know little about, effectively working as a subconscious real-time encyclopedia. *'Memory augmentation:' SECOND equips the suit wearer with eidetic memory. This memory seems to be stored and processed by SECOND itself, and could also make use of the hippocampus and prefrontal cortex of the wearer's brain, where memory is normally stored. *'Heuristics:' While SECOND took over most decision making when dealing with theoretical and tactical problems, it went into passive, input-only mode whenever Alcatraz considered problems with significant moral or ethical component. That mode is most often used in heuristic, "self-learning" chips, though its purpose is not entirely clear. *'Integration:' SECOND seems to integrate almost seamlessly into the nervous system of the suit operator. While the workload is evenly distributed between SECOND itself and the operator's brain, there is evidence suggesting that with time (and/or use) any brain activity slowly shifts to SECOND. Trivia *It appears as though SECOND is able to interact with the suit wearer to the point that it is able to create a motivational simulation specific to the wearer. In Masks Off, SECOND projects the image of a a person's face and tells Alcatraz to "wake up," and "get back into the fight." It is unknown if this was a result of Prophet's personality being absorbed by the suit, or if SECOND is able to perform this function for all potential wearers of the suit. **It is likely that Prophet's personality absorbtion is the result as when Alcatraz enters the Spore Regulator and prepares to jump, SECOND states "This is it marine. Finish what I started." *SECOND was originally abbreviated as "SANTA" (Semi-Autonomous NeuroTactical Augmentation), but was changed to SECOND at the request of CryNet's marketing staff. Category:Nanosuit Category:Crysis: Legion Category:CryNet technology